


Se Soutenir

by Hermystic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/pseuds/Hermystic
Summary: Ginny et Luna se connaissent depuis fort longtemps et n'hésitent pas à se soutenir lors des moments difficiles.





	Se Soutenir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec un petit texte avec mes personnages favoris ! Cette fois-ci, c'est dans le cadre du Challenge d'Avril organisé par le Collectif NoName qui avait pour thème Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ? où il faut aussi dire quel est un des livres qui nous a marqué dans notre vie de lecteur ! Cela ne surprendra personne si je dis que c'est Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Il fut un de mes premiers "vrais" livres lus étant enfant et ils m'ont suivi jusqu'à l'adolescence. D'une certaine façon, j'ai grandi avec cet univers magique. Maintenant, j'ai pris un peu plus de recul et ai pris conscience de nombreux éléments manquants ... Ce qui donne désormais naissance à des petits projets comme le recueil ici présent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

_1er novembre 1994_

 

C’était devenu une habitude pour Ginny et Luna de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de l’école au moins une fois par semaine. Cela leur permettait d’avoir un rendez-vous fixe quoiqu’il arrive durant ce temps-là. Et Merlin seul savait qu’il s’en passait des choses surtout avec Harry Potter entre les murs de Poudlard !

Cette année-là ne faisait pas exception puisqu’il y avait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ou plutôt des Quatre Sorciers. Le nom du jeune Potter était sorti de la Coupe de Feu suscitant un tollé général parmi les élèves. Le pire eut pourtant lieu au sein même de la salle commune des Gryffondor où Ginny assista aux vives discussions suite à sa nomination. Le sujet maintint les élèves éveillés jusque tard dans la soirée.

Le lendemain, l’ambiance était électrique au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois apprêtée, la rouquine sut par d’autres camarades que Ron et Harry s’étaient disputés ce qui la fit grimacer. Par moment, l’attitude de son frère l’insupportait. Elle avait bien compris que ce n’était pas une chance pour tout le monde que de participer au Tournoi et elle avait bien vu qu’Harry était perdu après l’annonce de son nom par Dumbledore. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il cherchait plus d’attention que cela puisqu’il était _déjà_ connu pour sa célébrité aussi involontaire soit-elle. Mentalement, elle remercia Luna de lui avoir remis les pendules à ce propos même si cela ne l’empêchait pas de regarder de temps en temps le jeune homme.

En soupirant face à cette nouvelle énigme qui s’annonçait, elle prit ses affaires de cours pour aller travailler dans le saint des saints des étudiants sérieux une fois le petit-déjeuner achevé. Ginny descendit à la Grande Salle et eut l’impression d’étouffer face à la pesanteur qui régnait dans la pièce. La jeune Weasley chercha du regard Luna et la trouva à l’écart de ses camarades. Ce fait la peina comme bien souvent quand elle voyait la jeune Serdaigle seule. Elle n’en montra rien quand celle qu’elle fixait depuis quelques instants se rendit compte de sa présence. D’un commun accord, les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et se hâtèrent chacune de leur côté avant de se précipiter vers leur destination finale du dimanche matin : la bibliothèque.

Laissant leurs camarades à leurs vives discussions, elles trouvèrent une table isolée dans un coin de l’antre du savoir. En silence, elles sortirent leurs affaires de cours et firent le point sur ce qu’elles avaient à faire. Ensemble, elles allèrent récupérer les ouvrages nécessaires à leurs travaux. Des piles s’élevaient de part et d’autre de leurs parchemins respectifs. Plumes en main, les deux élèves s’attelèrent à leurs recherches pour leurs devoirs. Le grattement des plumes sur les feuilles de parchemins fut le seul bruit qui s’éleva dans leur bulle. Celle-ci se brisa quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre au beau milieu des livres. Les voix étaient si fortes que les filles distinguaient le sujet de conversation : Harry Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ginny lâcha sa plume et laissa tomber sa tête au milieu des parchemins entamés.

« Tout va bien ? murmura Luna.

\- J’avais commencé à oublier ce _fichu_ détail jusqu’à ce qu’ _elles_ lancent la conversation, pesta Ginny en désignant la direction d’où venaient les voix.

\- Cela s’est si mal passé que ça hier soir ? demande doucement Luna.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir … Il y avait un peu trop de Joncheruines dans l’esprit de mes camarades de maison, répondit la rouquine en soupirant.

\- Les Joncheruines étaient moins présents chez moi mais ils se posent beaucoup de questions, fit à son tour Luna.

\- Sauf que personne ne possède les réponses en sa possession pas même Harry, affirma Ginny en prenant instinctivement sa défense.

\- Ginny ... gronda doucement la blonde.

\- Désolée, c’est plus fort que moi … » fit la concernée, les joues rouges.

Ginny se reprit tant bien que mal en se concentrant sur les parchemins qu’elle avait sous la main. Le silence reprit son droit, Madame Pince avait dû renvoyer les fauteurs de trouble. Calmée, la Gryffondor releva la tête pensant reprendre un semblant de conversation mais Luna s’était à nouveau plongée dans ses devoirs. Ginny se décida à faire la même chose. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quand l’affaire allait se tasser. Cela pouvait être le lendemain comme cela pouvait être dans plusieurs semaines. Autant dire qu’elle n’était pas prête de retrouver la sérénité dans la salle commune ! C’est pourquoi elle remercia silencieusement Merlin et les Fondateurs d’avoir fait de la bibliothèque un endroit paisible propice à la paix entre les élèves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bientôt ! :)


End file.
